


Of course I love you

by kiserusmoke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 54 writing prompts, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiserusmoke/pseuds/kiserusmoke
Summary: 54 writing prompts with the quote "Of course I love you". A simple, short drabble featuring JuminV





	Of course I love you

_“Of course I love you”_

That was Jihyun’s response to Jumin’s confession. The dark-haired man looked down and tugged on his cufflinks, knowing his friend didn’t understand what he meant. 

_‘How can I make him understand?’_ Jumin thought, as he twisted his cufflink between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he did the first thing that came to mind. Jumin reached out and took Jihyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“No, Jihyun” Jumin replied softly, as he turned to look into his friends eyes. Dark eyes met brilliant blue, and Jumin had never felt more sure of anything.  _“I love you”._

Jihyun’s eyes widened as he processed what Jumin just shared. It was an agonizing minute for the dark-haired man, but what happened next was better than he could have ever hoped for. Jihyun squeezed Jumin’s hand and wrapped his other hand around the base of Jumin’s neck. Jihyun brought him closer until their foreheads touched for a moment. the blue-haired man smiled as he pressed his lips to Jumin’s. The world seemed to stop in that moment for the two of them, until Jihyun pulled away again. He pressed his forehead to Jumin’s once again and met his eyes.

_“I love you, too”._


End file.
